<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Blood is Wholly Water by sloanesaysno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403030">Her Blood is Wholly Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloanesaysno/pseuds/sloanesaysno'>sloanesaysno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wild Winds, Whipping Water, Fire Storms [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Firebending &amp; Firebenders, Gen, OC will provide said hug, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Waterbending &amp; Waterbenders, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloanesaysno/pseuds/sloanesaysno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a rhetorical question. You and I know the answer," Anja says, huffing out a laugh as she runs ahead of him. "Keep running, Prince Zuko. Better cowards than dead."</p><p>A Fire Nation noble hitches a ride on Zuko's war balloon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara (Avatar) &amp; Original Character(s), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang (Avatar) &amp; Original Character(s), The Gaang (Avatar) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Zuko (Avatar) &amp; Original Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wild Winds, Whipping Water, Fire Storms [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. it runs in the blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't help it. I watched ATLA because it was getting hype on Netflix and now I'm OBSESSED. I'm an OC-centric type of writer and I just couldn't bring myself to accept Maiko (hint: they don't complement each other). Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's colder when you're up in the sky.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's baking hot, but Anja wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even to the Fire Lord under duress of torture. Thankfully, she brought with her a... rather large container of water. <em> I've got a weak immune system </em> , she said to the guards.  <em> You don't want Anja, daughter of Aizon, fainting on you today, of all days, right? </em></p><p> </p><p>Anja leans against the wall, impassively watching other nobles pass by her. It's such an eyesore, seeing all these red robes in the hot, red glow of the heated air in the room. The Prince is sitting next to her but he's certainly not as relaxed as she is.</p><p> </p><p>He's armed to the teeth, his double Dao flat against his back. That reminds her... did she pack that pretty knife she keeps for show? Well, no matter. After this silly hunkering down, her father won't complain about keeping up appearances.</p><p> </p><p>Anja's eyes flicker towards Zuko and she says, almost to herself, "Big day, isn't it?" </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Zuko asks, glancing at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing of importance, Prince Zuko," she says loftily, a faint smile on her lips. She's waiting in a hall in the deep bunker, almost as if waiting and watching Zuko... until he does something.</p><p> </p><p>The Prince doesn't reply. </p><p> </p><p>Anja's waiting out the stupid eclipse, waiting until she's free to go and leave, waiting until her father's done being shoved around by those ridiculous generals and even more ridiculous Fire Lord because he actually cares for the residents of his city.</p><p> </p><p>"Ridiculous," Anja mutters under her breath, a low growl coming from her throat, earning her a look of confusion from Zuko. "It's... ah, a little hot," Anja says, grimacing as she gestures at the hot red glow and diffraction of the air. It's not like she's lying— it is a little too hot for her.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looks at her for a long time, almost as if sizing her up, and then he shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>Anja resists the urge to roll her eyes. He's the Fire Prince, for Agni's sake. He's been burning since he was born— how much hotter can a metal bunker under a live volcano can get, right? His father might be Vulcan himself.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko glances at her again, and then he leaves. Anja doesn't follow him. Well, not yet. She waits a little, her sharp ears waiting until the sound of his light feet recedes. And she waits until she smells the familiar scent of Firebending, and lazily follows the sound of fire.</p><p> </p><p>"So, the eclipse is over. All hail Agni!" Anja says mock cheerily to herself, pumping a fist. But when she nears the Fire Lord's makeshift throne room, she hears the crackle of lightning. She doesn't run, but her heart pounds and there's a flicker of fear in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>She waits, and a terribly loud explosion comes from the large hall. And there's Prince Zuko, running from his father.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you run," Anja pauses. Her voice isn't loud and there isn't the slightest hint of malice. It's only a question, and she continues, "like a coward?"</p><p> </p><p>Zuko whips around to look at her, and he has his Dao in his hands at an instant. </p><p> </p><p>"Well?"</p><p> </p><p>"I—"</p><p> </p><p>"It was a rhetorical question. You and I know the answer," Anja says, huffing out a laugh as she runs ahead of him. "Keep running, Prince Zuko. Better cowards than dead."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The war balloon is already high in the air when someone notices. Anja can only hope that her father's running for home, running to Chameleon Bay before anyone realizes that she and Zuko are gone.</p><p> </p><p>It's blessedly cool high up, and if Anja leans over the edge, she doesn't feel the heat of the furnace as much. Zuko is standing right next to it. They haven't spoken a word since the start of their chase, but Anja's figured that speaking and figuring out what to do is better than sulking five feet apart from each other.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Prince, where exactly are we heading?" Anja starts, pushing away from the edge.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you here?" he mutters, a hard look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm no foe," she says with a mild smile. "And besides, you're the Firebender here."</p><p> </p><p>He looks confused but realization dawns on his face. "You're Aizon's daughter. So, you're not a Fire Bender."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Anja says, a look of quick deliberation in her eyes. "I'm not."</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you Azula's--"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you know your sister's friends?" Anja asks, sounding a little snappish. "I'm just glad that she's never considered me useful enough to manipulate."</p><p> </p><p>There's a contrite look in Zuko's eyes. She feels a little guilty when she sees that. Anja's face softens, and with a surprisingly warm smile, she says, "Besides, I always preferred you over her. You're the nice one."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looks shocked. His cheeks take on a tinge of red as he stammers out a thank-you, but before he can fully get his reply out, Anja cuts in and says, "Did you know that Benders have this muscle on both their wrists, a tendon, that non-benders don't have?" She raises her hand, an arm brace around her arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Zuko asks, sounding quite interested. He's gotten over her previous comment, but his cheeks are still faintly red.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like to prove it, but I'm not going through the trouble of lacing these again. I might show you later."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko huffs out a low laugh. He looks at his wrists, forming his hand into a fist and moving it around when he does see the band of muscle. Anja watches him with a strange fondness, a smile on her lips. They let the silence pass, Zuko tending to the war balloon's flame, Anja keeping her eyes after the Avatar's distant, but still faintly visible sky bison.</p><p> </p><p>"So, tell me, how much longer are we gonna be in this balloon?"</p><p> </p><p>Zuko glances at her then says, "An hour. Maybe two." Anja nods and looks out into the cloudy distance. Zuko stares at her for a couple of moments. It's strangely awkward, but he asks her, "When did you realize that you didn't want to fight for my father?"</p><p> </p><p>Anja cocks her head to the side, peering at him with her bright eyes as she considers telling him the whole truth. No, she wants to keep the element of surprise. She'll tell him half of it and then she wouldn't be lying anyway. She'll tell him the rest once she's come face to face with the Avatar and company, she'll tell the whole truth.</p><p> </p><p>"It runs in the blood. My father's not fond of war, even if Iroh was one of his closest friends. And it's fitting, I think, especially how Iroh really is," she reveals, watching shock cross Zuko's face. "I understand that the value of all Benders is equal. I don't think they have to hide it if they're not Fire Nation or a Firebender. I know what it's like to hide, what it's like to be ashamed."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko doesn't say anything, but there's an understanding in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"But you have to understand, I only had to hide. You were forced to run," Anja says, finding it more and more difficult to make eye contact with Zuko. "You're still in the right direction even if you were set on the opposite path, Prince Zuko."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko's cheeks flush but he only bows his head and says, in a steady voice, "It's just Zuko. But, thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Anja allows herself a wide grin for the first time since she's stepped foot in the Fire Nation capital. "That was some deep stuff!" she exclaims cheerily. She picks up her water canteen and takes a couple of gulps of water. She offers it to Zuko, who hesitantly but gratefully accepts. "Let's talk about something else," Anja pauses, thinking of what to say. "What do you like to do for fun?"</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looks somewhat uncomfortable, but it's only because the question reminded him of someone else. He still doesn't have a good answer, though.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback is the fountain of life. Kudos would be Minecraft golden apples.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. necessary evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko makes a meaningful but unintended joke.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anja stares at him incredulously, her forehead creased. "So, you're telling me that you're going to look for food and you're gonna make me wait and start a fire or something?" The absolute absurdity of this boy. He might be one hell of a Firebender, but... darn, he really is thick-headed sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looks more and more unsure of himself, but he says, "Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anja glares at him. "Seriously? I'll stay so that you can look for food and probably wash up and so I can start a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" She runs a hand through her hair, and gets up. "No, I'll go look for food. I saw a river and I know how to find it. You're going to stay here, start a fire, and think of something to convince the Avatar to let you teach him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko huffs but he doesn't say anything. But he quickly turns to her with his arms crossed, smirking. "Do you know how to fish?" he asks smugly. "You're noble like me. What would you know about fishing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I lived next to a bay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was on the run with my uncle, how do you think we survived?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thievery? I don't know. I just highly doubt that the former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation would know how to fish. C'mon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko. Leave it to the country girl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko's smirk disappears. Anja rolls her eyes and says, "Drink some water now. I'll take a while." She points at the canteen and trudges to the edge of the clearing, searching for a long stick. There! She picks it up and turns back to Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here." He hands her the empty water canteen. She takes it and looks for a way through the trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be back in a while, send me a signal if you're about to die or something," Anja says over her shoulder, lifting up her hand in goodbye. She's not quite looking where she's going because she knocks her ankle against a rock. She winces but keeps walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not that late in the day, thankfully. Beams of light shine through the canopy and Anja listens for the sound of running water. She slings her canteen over shoulder and fumbles for the knife attached to the strap, a beautifully crafted silver dagger. A Water Tribe symbol gleams on it faintly, worn with use and age. It reminds her of her father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hopes he is safe, whether at Chameleon Bay or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She starts trimming it of knobs and twigs, carving the end carefully. She glances up to watch her step and continues, sharpening the tip with almost careless slashes. Anja looks up again and forgets to stop cutting-- her finger goes numb, looking almost pale and bloodless for a second. Then it bleeds profusely, dripping onto the spear end and the soil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grimaces at the blood, wincing at the burning pain. It's a long slice, not exactly a deep wound that requires stitches, but deep enough to need binding. Anja pouts when she sees her clothes-- they seem too pretty to be cut into a bandage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a deep sigh, she cuts along the bottom of her silk robe, slicing the glittering gold threads. She wraps it around her bleeding finger and says, "What a shame. That Fire Lord might be quite evil but his standards are high." She eyes her water canteen disdainfully. "I really wish I didn't let Zuko drink all that. I haven't quite mastered condensation or extraction yet..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She keeps walking, trudging past brambles and bushes. It hasn't been long when she does hear the sound of water. She hurries towards it, beaming. "Finally!" she exclaims, taking off her dark boots and her scarlet robe and stripping down to her undergarments. She dips her foot in the river, delighting in its cold. Anja submerges herself, cleaning her body thoroughly. Not that she's exactly dirty or anything, but the stink of heat is enough to drive her mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's always been a rather meticulous but lazy person, preferring to avoid doing things to keep herself clean. And earlier that day when she was forced under a volcano by a court lady, the temperature only left her drenched in sweat and her skin prickling and tight, she's felt completely and utterly gross.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How embarrassing! I can't believe I stood just maybe two or three arm's lengths away from the Prince of the Fire Nation, all hot and red and sweaty!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anja rises for air, then floats on her back as she rubs at her hair. Her hair, dark as soot, swirls around her like a fan of ink. It's quite short for most female nobles, ending somewhere between her shoulders and the middle of her neck. But besides the length of her hair, she's sure that not many other people from the Fire Nation look more... well... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire Nation </span>
  </em>
  <span>than her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, if the gold standard would be eyes as yellow as bright fire, hair like ink, skin as pale as porcelain, and the sharp, angled face-- ah, so that's what could make her look a bit different (must've been her mother...). At least she doesn't look like Ty Lee! That girl, as pretty as she is, sticks out like a sore, grey-eyed thumb in a sea of golden-eyed Fire Nationals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her finger throbs as strands of hair caught in the cut. "OW, OW! Darn it! That hurt!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anja grimaces, hissing and frantically shaking her hand as she gets up and trudges to the shore. She grabs her clothes and cuts another strip of cloth before she tightly wraps it around her finger, then she dusts off twigs and such before washing them thoroughly. She pulls water from it and places it on the cleanest rock she finds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then picks up her makeshift spear and wades deeper into the water. Her sharp eyes search for dark, fish-like shapes under the water. Anja stretches out her right arm and angles her spear arm closer to her chest. And with a twist of her wrist, a floating sphere of water rises high in the air. Three fish frantically swim in it before Anja spears them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that just hard work?" she sighs dramatically, heading back to the shore. She puts down the spear and pulls water from her undergarments, leaving them dry. Anja pulls on her clothes, relishing the clean feel. Anja unscrews the cover of her canteen, and with another flick of the wrist, a thin stream of water fills her canteen to the brim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She screws it shut and picks up the spear. "Some fish, huh?" she grins, giving herself a metaphorical pat on the back. It hasn't been too long, she thinks. Certainly not long enough for Zuko to turn tail and ditch her... right? A surge of fear rushes through her blood. He can't have abandoned her! Anja picks up her canteen hurriedly and hastens through the forest, stumbling over tree roots and gripping onto vines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, for Agni's sake!" she hisses out, wincing when the ribbon of cloth on her finger catches on a thorn, tearing it and opening the long slice along her finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her haste is worth it because she makes it to their camp in record time. "Zuko, Prince Zuko, are you--" She stops dead in her tracks, her eyes wide and her chest heaving. What is...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you... </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She says, staring at him with a bewildered expression on her face. He was yelling at the badgerfrog on the log, looking terribly distressed. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one who was distressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko's cheeks flush, the shade hot enough to rival his shirt. "I-- I was just--" he stammers out, backing away from the frog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anja's shoulders, tense with nervousness, sink with relief. She waves him off and says, "I thought you'd abandoned me or something. And I get it." She huffs out a laugh, leaning against a tree. She notices Zuko's look of mild confusion. "Oh, I mean talking to the frog. I mean, if you don't talk to it-- I mean yourself, who will, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tries a smile, but when Zuko just looks more confused, she drops it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, sorry, that was kinda mean. And, uh, you haven't left or anything. Thanks." She heads towards him and sits right down in front of a bunch of unlit sticks. Zuko bends down and carefully lights it, sitting in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I leave?" he asks, taking the fish-laden spear that Anja hands him wearily. She slides the fish off the spear and gets her knife, cleaning it quickly and methodically. Zuko's unsure if he should feel impressed or grossed out at her casual and efficient handling of the fish as she removes its scales and all the rather unappetizing parts of it. He notices that her right index finger is bandaged and that she's not using it, but he doesn't say a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grins mirthlessly. "Abandonment issues," she says dismissively, already half-way through the last fish. "Right, now we should eat before we go down there. If that Waterbender kills you and me, then I'd like to die with a full stomach." She stabs the fish with the spear again. Zuko takes the end opposite her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you pour some water on my hands?" she asks Zuko. He obliges, pouring enough water to help her clean off the fish guts. She gets up and seems to be looking for something, her head bowed low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you want to clean up, you should go to the river. I won't finish the fish, I swear." Anja says to him, standing at a slight distance from him with her back turned. She's wiping her hands on a leaf, then on the hem of her shirt. Zuko winces at that, but he reminds himself that there are worse things than fish gut hands washed with water without soap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anja turns back to him and sits, then she takes her end of the spear and holds it over the warm fire, slowly turning it like a spit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't have to," he mutters. His golden eyes flicker up to her and a look of faint amusement gleams in his eyes. "You have, uh, a leaf in your hair."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anja starts and her free hand reaches for her still-damp hair. She pats, her fingers searching for a stray leaf. Zuko looks like he's torn between smiling in... dare she thinks, enjoyment at her expense, or frowning in disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't just laugh at me!" she complains, trying to fight off a grin. "Why don't you just get the leaf?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko freezes but he does nod jerkily, and he stretches out his free arm to get the leaf in question. His fingers brush her ear lobe and Anja gulps at the contact. A little cliche, but that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>electrifying</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to say the least. He pulls back, holding a bright green leaf in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was behind your ear," he says, not exactly realizing the gravity of what he said. He looks at her, baffled when her face goes stiff and blank. Anja's eyes are intensely searching his face, though, and when he finally musters up the courage to ask, "What?" she only makes a quiet sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anja tries to stifle a giggle but she explodes into laughter. "Behind my ear!" she chortles, nearly dropping her end of the spear. She wipes a tear from her eye and says, smiling with deep satisfaction, "What a classic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shakes his head at her and says, carefully, "You seem to be completely different. Like, right now and earlier, when we ran from the bunker."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anja sobers down, but there's still a smile on her lips. "I know better than to act like myself at around the court, Prince-- I mean, Zuko. It's all but a stoic facade," she pauses, as if thinking, then scoffs. "Besides, wouldn't anyone find a not-brooding noble suspicious? I would!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nods faintly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't grow up in Caldera City, which means I grew up outside of the mainland's influence. I'm a bit of a colonial, I think. Before I headed for the royal court, I had to take extra lessons! Eventually, I did realize it was a necessary evil."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko's lips twitch into a smile. "You're right," he affirms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anja beams at him brightly, her smile wide. It's not exactly a grin, but with a start, Zuko realizes that the look on her face is familiar. It's almost frightening, but the look in her eyes and the way she smiles like the sun is strangely similar to two people. Firstly, his uncle. And secondly, his mother. Zuko can't even fathom how she's managed to smile while probably knowing everything bad, evil, and wrong about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it's normal that other people receive smiles like that, but, understandably, Zuko overreacts a little. After all, the Fire Prince Zuko isn't someone most people even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>of fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback is the fountain of life. I really hope nothing's OOC with Zuko and that Anja doesn't pass as a Mary Sue. She isn't one, I swear. Edit: changed Crescent to Chameleon and fixed a little inconsistencies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sob stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She'd gladly call him a friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hello, Zuko here," Zuko starts, giving a forced smile and a little wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anja closes her eyes and rubs her forehead before her hand slides down to stifle her second-hand embarrassment. She tries to think of it from Zuko's perspective and she does understand, but to think that he was going to start with the most awkward thing ever, something she could never dream of, and only give her a vague idea of what he's going to say...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyways, Zuko can't see her reaction. She's behind a pillar, hiding from the Avatar and his friends, but ready to step in if things get nasty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there, so, I just thought I'd wait for you here..." Zuko trails off, a tense, awkward silence encompassing the entire Western Air Temple until she hears something strange. Anja shrugs, dismissing it as something probably not harmful. "I know you must be surprised to see me here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really, since you've followed us all over the world," a male voice cuts in bitingly. Anja nods solemnly, but she still heaves out an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. Well, uh... anyway... what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed, and I, uh, I'm good now, and well I think I should join your group, oh, and I can teach Fire Bending to you. See, I, uh..." he trails off until he's interrupted again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> now?" A girl, this time. Higher pitched, definitely younger than Zuko and her...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you? I mean, how stupid do you think we are?!" Anja's eyes widen at the sheer level of her spite and distrust. This one's another girl, closer to her age. Wow, Zuko really must've done a number on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, all you've ever done is hunt us down and try to capture Aang!" the male voice from earlier exclaims. Anja winces when she does realize he has a point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've done some good things! I mean, I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That's something!" Zuko exclaims, a tinge of desperation in his voice. Then Anja hears that weird sound again. She cocks her head as she ponders what that could've been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Appa does seem to like him," the little girl notes. Ah, so that must be the bison Zuko freed! And the one-- she's inferred-- making that strange sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. So, Zuko's getting licked by Appa, an appreciative flying bison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past," Zuko tries to explain, a pleading tone in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like when you attac--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Anja thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's definitely enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It's time to interfere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can vouch for him," Anja says, stepping out from her spot behind the pillar. She studies the strangers before her. A boy with an arrow on his head (the Avatar, his name is Aang), a girl and boy in Water Tribe Clothes who must be the ones close to her age, and a girl of short stature in Earth Kingdom clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Water Tribe girl whirls to the short one and says, "Toph! Why didn't you tell us there's another one!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The short girl shrugs and replies, "Calm down, Sugar Queen. I could send those two flying into next year before they can say 'Toph's the greatest Earthbender ever'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anja continues, "Look, I understand that you can't trust Zuko yet. But if he did have anything against you guys, I would've tossed him off his war balloon already. And I'm a great judge of character. He's sincere and... so am I."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Sugar Queen' only looks more distrustful. "You're Fire Nation. You can't be trusted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anja nods sagely but she grins at the girl, earning her a look of bewilderment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right," Anja starts, unscrewing the lid off her canteen. "But I am also this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes the canteen, water flying into the air. Anja thrusts her hand out and the water... doesn't fall. Instead it forms into a blob and Anja guides it towards her. She beams at everyone's awestruck faces and turns away from them. With a sharp jab, the blob becomes a forceful jet of water spraying into a pillar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a..." 'Sugar Queen' starts, her voice high with disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Waterbender!" Anja beams, closing the canteen's spout with a flick of her fingers. She steps forward, standing shoulder to shoulder with Zuko. He still looks stunned at this revelation, but he certainly looks glad that she's backing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't look like a member of the Water Tribe, much less a Water Bender!" the Water Tribe girl cuts in, looking more and more unsure of herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My father was a Fire Nation Admiral. My mother was from a Water Tribe," Anja begins, but she cuts herself off. She raises her chin and continues, her tone a little sharper than before. "Well, if you want to hear our--" here, she gestures to Zuko and herself--"sob stories, you've got to let Zuko teach the Avatar."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Avatar looks doubtful. Zuko opens his mouth to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen, I know that it's hard to listen to an explanation from someone like me, I've been through a lot in the last few years, and it's been hard," he starts. Anja stays silent and listens to what he has to say. "But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, that must be the 'quest for honor', as some court ladies had so kindly put it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know I betrayed you in the Crystal Catacombs, and I understand how it must've felt," he says, contritely, looking at 'Sugar Queen'. "I sided with my sister for my honor, but I know now that no one can give it to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want to do now is play my part in ending this war, and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to be my Fireb1ending teacher. When I first tried to learn Firebending, I burned Katara, and after that, I never wanted to Firebend again. It felt like I betrayed her. But now, I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love when you're careless. I'd like you to teach me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anja smiles at Zuko, who looks elated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted us into your group," he starts excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them," the Avatar begins, and he turns to the short, green-clad girl. "Toph, you're the one that can tell if he's-- I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they're</span>
  </em>
  <span> being honest or not. What do you think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead and let them join," the girl-- Toph, grins, smacking her open palm with a fist. "Finally some more people to mess with!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Avatar nods. He turns to the boy who looks to be around Anja and Zuko's age, wearing blue Water Tribe clothes. "Sokka?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then, I'm all for it," he shrugs, sounding nonchalant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Avatar nods again. And he finally approaches the Water Tribe girl, 'Sugar Queen', as Toph called her, and asks, albeit hesitantly, "Katara?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her glare is glacial, dead set on Zuko as if he was a fish about to be speared. But when she looks at Anja, her eyes soften and she looks less deadly, only more impartial as if she was trying to decide on welcoming or shunning the Fire Nation Waterbender. With a patient sigh, she finally relents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll go along with whatever you think is right," she tells the Avatar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't let you down! I promise!" Zuko exclaims, a little too excitedly to be quite characteristic of him. The Avatar nods, and he and his friends walk away, leaving Anja and Zuko alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She beams at him and lightly grasps his shoulder. Zuko looks a bit startled, but he doesn't move away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was great. Kinda awkward, but it's not every day you get accepted by someone you've been trying to hunt for 3 years and attacked whenever you saw him!" She says proudly, her eyes widening when she sees Zuko's wince at that. "Sorry. But you get what I mean. I'm happy for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nods, his eyes darting away from her bright, insistent stare. Not that she was being pushy or touchy, but he just isn't used to... well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>praise. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Besides, he's still stunned that she's a Waterbender and that the Aang has actually accepted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. I'm gonna introduce myself to that Water Tribe girl. She seems interesting. I'll see you later!" she pulls her hand away and waves to Zuko, flying off after the Avatar and his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives her a little wave good-bye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Katara, right?" Anja greets cautiously, watching the girl practice. Katara stops and sizes her up, her sharp, brilliantly blue eyes piercing and a little hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face softens and says, "Hi. You're Zuko's... </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anja steps closer and sits on the ground. "Yeah, I think. We're not </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>friends in the original sense, but I'd call it that. You're a great Waterbender." She grins as Katara moves to sit across her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. What's your name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Anja. I'm from Crescent City, if you know that place," Anja says, shrugging dismissively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that a Fire Nation colony?" Katara questions. She looks a little taken aback at her forwardness, but Anja doesn't mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. My father is the governor of the city," Anja answers. She notices Katara's wide eyes and laughs. "You can ask."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara clears her throat and says, "Not to be rude or anything, but if your father's the governor of a Fire Nation colony and an Admiral... then, why are you a Waterbender? You don't... you know, look like one. I'd get it if you didn't come from a Fire Nation colony, but it's a little confusing." She looks quite embarrassed, but she relaxes when Anja only laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mother was kidnapped during a raid and my father pulled her from the slave trade. She's a Waterbender, but she didn't let it on to anyone but my father," Anja starts, but she notices Katara's bewilderment. "I know what you're thinking. Who could ever fall in love with their captor, right? Well, my father's not a bad guy. He really did love my mother, they had an affair, my mother got pregnant, and one day... she just ran. She left me with my father."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a tone of finality in Anja's voice. She looks apologetic when she says, "I'm sorry. A little too much, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara shakes her head and places a hand on Anja's shoulder. "No, I understand. I'm sorry, it must've been hard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anja looks at Katara for a long time, warmth in her eyes. "Thank you," she says slowly. Then, she gets up and holds out a hand to Katara. "I want to keep talking, and I really wanna talk about Zuko, but I'll spare you my observations. Why don't we spar instead?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara looks like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to talk about Zuko, but she takes Anja's hand and says, "Sure. I haven't sparred with a Waterbender since... Sifu Pakku."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is he any good?" Anja asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The best," Katara smiles. She gets her water from her water skin and forms it into a thin stream. She watches Anja unscrew her water canteen and form her water into a floating blob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I hope you find a challenge from a humble girl like me," Anja says, bowing deeply with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Katara's not too OOC, right? I figured that since Anja's a Waterbender, she'd be more accepting. Now that the ATLA urge has been sated, I really should finish 'Pragma'. Edit: fixed some grammatical and technical errors.</p><p>Feedback is the fountain of life.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, it's weirdly short? On my writing thingymajig, it looked a bit longer. Huh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>